warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Pheasanttail
Pheasanttail is a brown tabby and white tom with green eyes. The tom is a soldier of ShadeClan and is an descendant of Eiríkr, the founder of said Clan. He is the brother of Spiderstar, and the son of Nightstar, the previous leader before his sister. Description Appearance : Pheasanttail is a more muscular cat and has a thicker, sturdier build in comparison to his 'twin'. The tom is basically a chunk of muscle and fur with a thick coat and hard muscles. Pheasanttail stands just a tiny bit shorter than Spiderstar and this is likely due to his shorter legs. He's a sturdier cat in comparison due to his rather stout stature. The tom's coat as said is quite thick and it is medium length. Around his neck it does appear somewhat longer and thicker, but, that's namely due to its placement. : The tom has a dark brown coloured coat with a much lighter underside. He is a classic tabby tom with thick, black markings along his pelt. The tom has 'bull's eye' markings on his side and the standard 'M' on his forehead. Pheasanttail has thick, long fur that appears a little like ruff of fur around his neck. He also has quite markings that are primarily on his neck and paws. There are also two spots on his muzzle. The tom has some of the most stunning eyes described by ShadeClan cats. They are a mix of sky and earth and they hold a whirlpool of emotion that makes him quite easy to read. Character : Abilities : Pheasanttail has always been by his sister's side and therefore has trained just as hard as she has. After all, they are sparring buddies in their free time in which they use to practice their skills and keep sharp so that they may the upper hand in future combat. His mentor was a tough old she-cat and while one wouldn't say she was merciless, she was very hard on the young tom. Pheasanttail found that he is quite a nimble cat, using this as an upperhand in most situations. He has strong back legs that give him his push in leaping and in his case, fighting. Biography Roleplay : Pheasanttail makes his roleplay debut following his sister's "murder" of a MoonClan cat, and a badger attack. The tom was gathered alongside his former mentor, Cinderfang, by Shellpaw. His sister retells the events and orders the two warriors to remove the deceased cats from ShadeClan territory to avoid the attraction of predators. The duo set to work quickly and eventually begin the trek back to camp. : On their way back, Cinderfang trails behind him and Pheasanttail often stops to let her catch up. He begins to worry and asks if she is alright, but, the older cat shrugs him off. The continue on their way with him in the front watching out for the badger. However, the narrator comments that perhaps the tom should've been watching Cinderfang as she soon collapses and sadly passes away (either from old age or exhaustion). Pheasanttail ran over to her and tried to elicit a response however he got nothing. With a solemn look, the tom pays him quick respects before returning back to camp with her body so that the Clan and her remaining kin could mourn her loss. : During a skip, Pheasanttail offers to father Loachpelt's litter after she expresses the fact that she would like to have a second one. During her pregnancy, the tom alongside his sister, often hovered over the deputy to make sure she was alright. Later, she gives birth to two daughters and a son who she names Pinekit, Rainkit, and Stormkit. Lineage Mate: ::Loachpelt: Living Son: ::Stormpaw: Living Daughters: ::Pinepaw: Living ::Rainpaw: Living Father: ::Snakeface: Deceased; Residence unknown Mother: ::Nightstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Sisters: ::Spiderstar: Living ::Blackpaw: Deceased; StarClan resident Aunts/Uncles: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Grandfather: ::Murkstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Great Uncle: ::Gunnar: Deceased; Residence unknown Great Grandfather: ::Agnar: Deceased; Residence unknown Great Grandmother: ::Sigrid: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Half-Aunt: ::Brynja: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Aunts/Uncles: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Great-Great Half-Aunts/Uncles: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Great-Great Grandfather: ::Eiríkr: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Grandmother: ::Myrkr: Deceased; Dark Forest resident Relationships : Quotes : Images Life Image Pixels Pheasanttail.kitten.png|Kitten image Category:Toms